The Angel's Devil
by redeyecoyote
Summary: Naru/Hina finally found the love of each other and now while on a training mission the demonic power growing in Naruto threatens to tear them apart.Will Hinata be able to save Naruto from the dark or will she also be consumed by the devil he is becoming.


Authors note: Ok this is part two of my Naruto story, I hope that those who have read my last story are really looking forward to this. If you haven't read For the One I Love__you probably should, but if you don't want to I can't force you, but it would make this story more understandable. But if you don't want to I'm sure my heart will be fine in pieces... ok now that those that haven't read my last story went off to read it I can finally introduce the second piece to the story. So without further adieu I present _**The Angel's Devil **_

_**The Angel's Devil**_

**Chapter 1 And so it begins...**

"YES" Naruto yelled jumping up into the air from the excitement. "I can't believe I'm finally going to train". "This is so cool, so pervy sage where are we going first". Jiraiya looked at him and sighed, "you know Naruto any other ninja in the village would show me the respect I deserve" _with the exception of Tsunade._

"Humph" Naruto said eying the sanin, "I only show respect to those who don't peek on women all the time"

"Its not peeking its research"

"It's not research when you spy on women thats just perverted" Naruto retaliated.

"Umm master Jiraiya what is your 'research' for" Hinata said, somewhat confused about what the two were arguing about.

"Ahh that's right, your probably too young to read these books but I'll have you know I'm one of the most renown writers in the world" Jiraiya said smiling.

"By writer he actually means pervert" Naruto said to Hinata. Jiraiya gave him and evil look then turned back to Hinata, he took off his backpack and searched for something. "Aha" he said finding what he was looking for, he pulled out a small book with the words _Make Out Tactics_ on it.

"This my dear is my new book that will revolutionize the world" Jiraiya said proudly. "Fat chance" Naruto said under his breath. Jiraiya gave him a glare before holding the book to Hinata. "It's only got a few chapters right now but it should be done in a few years, how would you like a sneak preview" Jiraiya said having double intentions. One, this would probably piss Naruto off and he was getting on his nerves right now and two he wanted to know if this girl could become one of his die hard readers in the future.

"Now wait just a minute, Hinata you really shouldn't read something like that it is..." Naruto started to say before Jiraiya cut in, "now now Naruto I think the young lady here can make up her own mind". "But" Naruto said before Hinata stopped him, "it's ok Naruto, thank you master Jiraiya I will gladly read this" she said putting the book into her backpack.

"Now then I think its about time I told you where we are going" Jiraiya said trying to change the subject. Naruto gave Hinata a worried look afraid of what that book might do to her, Hinata just smiled and nodded her head to Jiraiya.

"Alright so 'Jiraiya' where are we going" Naruto said somewhat sarcastically. _Well its not very respectful but beats him calling me pervy sage wherever we go_ he thought. "Well today we head for a hot spring"

"A...hot spring" Naruto repeated, "A HOT SPRING" he said louder. "I thought we were going to go train not relax and forget about training"

"Oh but you will want to relax tonight Naruto" Jiraiya said with an evil grin, "because for the rest of trip you won't have a single moment of rest"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTheAngel'sDevilxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto and the others arrived at the hot springs about two hours from where they were earlier. "Wow" Hinata said looking at all of the beauty around them, cherry blossom trees were everywhere and the light from all the hot springs made the place glow.

"This is the place" Jiraiya said walking inside to a hotel. The three went inside where a very happy lady greeted them.

"Oh well if it isn't Jiraiya" she said happy to see him. "Good day ma'am, I trust the arrangements are ready" he asked her. "Why yes they are even though you are a couple days late" she replied aggravated just a little.

"I know I know but my student here...delayed us" Jiraiya said believing that was the right word to describe it. Naruto grumbled a little, _it's not like I planed on fighting Sasuke right before we left, but it was sure worth it_ Naruto thought remembering the fight between him and Sasuke. They had almost the whole village watching and he proved to be Sasuke's equal, it was the most rewarding fight Naruto had ever been in.

"Well it is nice to see you again we hope you enjoy your stay" the lady said bowing and giving Jiraiya a key. Jiraiya and the two genin made their room and opened the door. It was a nice room with a main room with a eating table and three doors.

"Two of them are rooms and the last one leads to a balcony" Jiraiya said walking forward and opening the first door. "Now I hadn't expected you to come" Jiraiya said looking at Hinata, "This room will be yours and I will share a room with Naruto". Hinata smiled and bowed a thanks, a little disappointed.

"So what now" Naruto said putting his backpack down by the door. "Well while we were on our way here, I made a few modifications to the plan for your training Naruto" Jiraiya replied sitting down on a pillow instructing Naruto to sit in front of him. Naruto sat down and paid close attention not wanting to miss anything that could deal with his training.

"At first I had planned on focusing on two things more then the others" he started while Hinata sat down beside Naruto. "The first was to increase your abilities with the rasengan and the second was to train your...fox" Jiraiya said looking at Hinata who put her hand on Naruto's to comfort him. "But after watching your fight with Sasuke I discovered something" Jiraiya said staring at Naruto.

"What is it" Naruto said. Jiraiya gave him a stern look then said, "on your own power your weak"

"What did you say" Naruto said jumping up, "Sit down" Jiraiya commanded looking Naruto straight into the eyes. Naruto let out a _huff_ before sitting back down. "Naruto you have three major advantages over every opponent you fight. The first is that most of them underestimate you until the very end, second you have an enormous amount of chakra, and finally all of your power and ability to heal almost automatically because of that fox"

"But.." Naruto said taking in all of Jiraiya's words, but before he could continue he was stopped by his hand, "tell me Naruto how many battles have you one without the use of the fox's chakra and they were clearly above your abilities to beat on your own power"

"I..." Naruto said wanting to defend himself but realized that everything that Jiraiya had just said was right. "Listen Naruto there is no doubt by yourself your stronger then an average chunin, but what about jounin and people stronger then jounin your going to have to strengthen yourself not just use the fox's chakra. "

"But that was then, now Naruto we are really going to see what your made of" Jiraiya said somewhat evilly. "Lets put this behind us, now Naruto we are going to focus on a few more things"

"Like what" Naruto said somberly.

"Well now I have redesigned your training regiment, now instead of two things we are going to work on four different abilities"

"Four" Naruto said surprised. "Yes" Jiraiya said smiling, "we are still going to train the first two things, but now we have two more things we need to train for you. The first, is your chakra control. To put it frankly Naruto you have very little chakra control, if you could control your chakra Naruto you would have much much more strength. Now I'm not saying I have have really good chakra control but I believe this young lady here will be helping you more on that subject" Jiraiya said nodding toward Hinata. Hinata smiled and squeezed Naruto's hand a little more. "The last thing you will be working on is to improve your skills with that" he said pointing at Naruto's sword.

"You and Hinata will be working together on this as well as your chakra control, however" Jiraiya said looking at Hinata, "I have not included you into our other training, so your going to have to find some other type of training while me and Naruto work on the other two"

"But pervy sage" Naruto started before Jiraiya glared at him, "but nothing Naruto, this training is for yours and my eyes only, besides do you really want to expose Hinata to, your friend" Naruto put his head down in defeat only to look into the tender eyes of Hinata who had grasped Naruto's hand a little harder and smiling at him.

"It's ok Naruto I understand, besides I also have some training I have to do on my own, don't worry about me, but always remember that I will always love you and any time you need me I'll be there" she said gently and tenderly. Naruto gazed into her loving eyes and gave her a big grin, he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Ahem" Jiraiya said making the two part their kiss and stare at him. "Anyway you don't have to worry about this until tomorrow, until then I have something for you both you may like" he said getting up and opened a door leading to a room. "Hinata there is something on the bed I would like you to put on" Jiraiya smiled and held his hand to the room, Hinata went in the room giving one last look at Naruto before Jiraiya closed the door.

"What are you planning you pervy sage" Naruto said to his teacher.

"First quit calling me that and second you will want to thank me for what I'm about to do" Jiraiya said glaring at Naruto before putting on a very serious face, "also, I wanted to talk about your...father's blood privately". Naruto looked at Jiraiya and then back to where Hinata went before, he decided that it would be better if she didn't know much about that subject.

"We don't have to talk right now, so don't worry about it and just have a good time tonight, but we will discuss it tomorrow"

"Alright, but you still haven't told me what is going on" Naruto said wanting to know what Jiraiya was up to. "Soon Naruto soon" he said smiling. After a few minutes of waiting Naruto heard something come from behind the door.

"I...ummm...I" Hinata said slowly opening the door revealing herself. Naruto looked at her and his jaw dropped and his eyes got wider. Hinata stood against the doorway one of her hands up above her heart and the other against the doorway. She was wearing a beautiful white kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it. Hinata also had a faint blush with her eyes averted from Naruto's quite embarrassed.

Naruto slowly walked to her admiring her beauty, "wow" Naruto said standing right in front of Hinata. Hinata averted her eyes even more at the sound of Naruto's voice. "Hinata" he said moving his hand and grasping hers. "Hinata, your so amazingly beautiful" he said making her blush more and looked even more down to the ground. Naruto put his hand on her check and raised her eye's to his. "I can't believe I have the love of such a beautiful angel" he said closing the distance between their lips. Hinata's eyes widened a little before she closed her eyes and melted into his body.

"Ahem" Jiraiya said getting the two's attention, "this isn't what I had in mind" he said. "Naruto I want you to take Hinata out to the festival that they are having here. The plan was to enjoy the festival for a few days and leave tomorrow when the festival ends tonight but that plan went out the window when you and Sasuke had that little bout. However we didn't make it sooner and today is the last day of the festival so I want you and Hinata to go out and enjoy yourselves" Jiraiya then went to the closet and pulled out another kimono. This one was orange with black stripes on parts of it, Naruto looked at him and took the clothing.

A few minutes later Naruto came out with his kimono and looked at Hinata. "What do you think" Naruto said, "not to bad right". Hinata smiled and took his hand gripping it tightly, "you look great" she said. "Alright lets go then" he said pulling her towards the door.

"You two behave yourselves" Hinata heard as she and Naruto walked down the hall towards the festival. Jiraiya smiled up until he saw them leave.

"Now I can get the information I need" he said before walking out the door himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTheAngel'sDevilxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hinata you...look so incredible" Naruto said arm in arm with Hinata. Hinata blushed and leaned against Naruto a little more. "Your not so bad yourself" she replied getting a grin out of Naruto. Naruto and Hinata walked together to the festival seeing many others dressed like them.

When they made it Hinata let out a mesmerized "wow". Lights shone brightly and laughter and cheerful talking could be heard all around. Naruto and Hinata walked around checking out booths and having a good time. Naruto would play games and though he would sometimes mess up he won Hinata many prizes. Hinata could only smile and all the attention she was receiving from Naruto and had to think that master Jiraiya wasn't as bad as Naruto made him out to be. They explored the festival for hours enjoying everything it had to offer. As time went on they just began walking with each other just enjoying the feeling of being with the one you loved. As they walked Hinata was holding several stuff toys that Naruto won her when she heard something that was too unique to ignore. It was the sound of crying, a sad lost crying that she remembered she did a lot of before she finally became stronger.

The source of the crying was a little girl standing alone next to a booth. Naruto was walking happily along when Hinata suddenly let go of his arm and ran to the little girl, Hinata bent down and looked into the girl's eyes.

"Whats wrong" Hinata asked concerned.

"My...my...my..." she said unable to get it out due to her sobbing. Hinata put her hand on the child's shoulders and gently made a 'shh' sound. "It's ok just take a deep breath and tell me whats wrong" Hinata said in her kindest voice.

"Its my brother" she said after taking a few seconds to calm down, "I...I can't find him". "I see" Hinata said giving the girl a gentle squeeze, "don't worry I'll find him for you". The girl looked at Hinata and smiled, Hinata gave her a soft smile and stood up. Naruto who was holding all of Hinata's trinkets watched the whole scene. Hinata got up and activated her buyakugon.

"What does he look like" she asked. The girl slowly told Hinata his appearance and she began to search for the little girls brother. After several minutes Hinata started walking away.

"Naruto I'll be right back, watch her will you" she said taking off. "W-wait Hinata" Naruto said holding out his hand to her. Naruto let out a sigh as she became out of his sight, as he was looking out he felt a tug on his sleeve. Naruto looked down to see the girl smiling at him.

"I want one of those mister" she said pointing to the many prizes Naruto was holding. Naruto looked at her a sighed, "well we better get you some then, shouldn't we".

Several minutes later and quite a few prizes later Hinata returned escorting a worried boy. The boy saw the girl and ran up to her. "Rin" he said kneeling down to her. "Big brother look at what he won for me" she said holding up a stuffed bear. The boy looked at it and then threw his arms around his little sister.

"Rin don't you ever scare me like that, I was so worried" he said. Rin's eyes started to water as she started crying, "I'm sorry big brother, I'm sorry". Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled taking his arm and leading the two away from the siblings. Naruto looked at Hinata who was smiling brilliantly.

"I love you so much" Naruto said staring into her delicate face. Hinata looked at Naruto curiously, "being alone" he said quietly, "is never easy no matter how short the time". Hinata knew that he was talking about his own troubles and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Your really amazing, you truly are" Naruto said. Hinata blushed and looked at him her eyes staring into the ocean of blue that were his. They came together and kissed passionately letting their bodies melt together. They stood together like that for what seemed like an eternity for each other, not that they didn't like this eternity. In reality it lasted for about 30 seconds before they broke the kiss.

Naruto stared deep into the loving eyes of the girl of his dreams. _How did I become so lucky _he thought as he got lost in the sea of love behind her eyes. Then all of a sudden her eyes widened, sudden amazement replacing what was there a second ago.

"Naruto look at that" Hinata said pointing out to a wheel like thing with lights all around it. "I don't know, you want to find out" Naruto said also wondering what the weird object was. Naruto was then pulled along by Hinata who smiling happily and laughing softly. Several minutes later Naruto and Hinata were at the weird wheel like thing's entrance.

"Step right up boys and girl for the ride of your life, this ferris wheel is guaranteed to give you an experience like no other" a man said at the entrance taking money from people wanting to give this 'ferris wheel' a try.

"How about you two" the man said pointing at Naruto and Hinata, "I bet you and your girlfriend here wouldn't regret this ride, tell you what if you buy one ticket I'll throw the second one in as a gift for your girl there, wada say" the man said grinning.

"Deal" Naruto said pulling out his frog wallet and paying the man. "Thats the spirit kid, well go on ahead my friend over there will set you up"

"Thank you" Hinata said bowing to the man as she and Naruto walked over to a ramp of some kind. A man stood next to it waving them over. Then as the two walked over to the man a metallic box or something came out from the side and stopped at the ramp. The man opened the door and held his hand to it.

"Come on in, I assure you its perfectly safe" he said smiling. Hinata just smiled and pulled Naruto into the 'box'. Inside were two long seats with glass all around them to see out to the distance. Naruto was a little nervous about getting in this thing but when he saw Hinata smile as she got in all of those negative feelings vanished.

"Wow, this is amazing" Hinata said looking around the 'cart' she believed the man called it. Then the cart began to move slowly lifting up into the air. Naruto sat down and watched Hinata as she went from window to window admiring each view. Naruto watched as Hinata let out "wow's and ahh's taking each sight with new astonishment. The cart went up to the highest point before it went back down and started the circle again. As they began to reach their second ascent to the top the cart suddenly stopped and Hinata lost her balance and fell to the floor. Naruto laughed a little and Hinata looked at him embarrassed. She then let out a smile and got back up, "Naruto...this is amazing" she said looking out the window. Naruto got up and also looked out to see lights and stars. The sky was filled with so many stars and the ground lit up giving a magnificent glow.

Then as they were looking at the lights something in the sky blew up. It was fireworks, they were being shot up as the grand finale of the festival. Hinata and Naruto watched from the top of the ferris wheel looking on with pure amazement in their eyes. Naruto saw the look of wonderment in Hinata's eyes and put his arms around her collarbone area and held her gently, giving her gentle kisses to her neck.

"Naruto" Hinata said in a purr. Naruto just kissed her one more time before resting his chin on her shoulder looking out to the display outside. Hinata brought her hand up to his arm and gently grabbed it lovingly. They stood there for a while before Hinata said something so quietly Naruto couldn't hear her.

"I love you so much" he heard her reply almost sadly before he felt something wet hit his hand. Naruto turned her around to looked at her worried about her. When he saw her though his heart skipped a beat. Though there were tears in her eyes she was giving him the most amazing smile he had ever seen.

"I love you Naruto, more than anything" she said again making his heart skip another beat. Naruto was frozen from her look his heart beating faster then it ever has. It was like the time he finally revealed his feelings to Hinata, the nervousness and worry overcoming his body and his voice was weak. But even with all of those feelings he somehow got out what he wanted to say.

"I love you too Hinata, I love you so much" he said his lips getting closer to hers. Hinata closed her eyes as she too started to close the distance between their lips. Then the fireworks exploded in fury as the grand finale started, but neither Hinata or Naruto noticed. They closed the distance and met their lips together in a passionate kiss, more intense then most. They stood together in each others arms and lips even as the cart began to move again and as the fireworks began to die down. As they reproached the bottom of the ramp the man happened to see the young couple.

"Maybe I'll let you two go around one more time" he said ignoring that it was their turn to get out. "Ahh what I would give to be young once again" he said a big smile on his face as Naruto and Hinata passed him and ascended into the air one more time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTheAngel'sDevilxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hinata was hanging on to Naruto's arm leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked around the festival. It was starting to die down around them for less and less people were out and about. Naruto decided to take one last look around before they shut down on the booths. As they started to get to the end of the festival Naruto noticed someone. He was a man in a white leather trench coat holding a very long sword. He was off quite a ways so Naruto had a hard time seeing the more detailed features of the man but something about him was bugging Naruto.

As they got closer Naruto got a better look at the man, he had two long strands of silver white hair coming down in front sort of like two V's covering part of his face. The rest of the his hair was put back into a long ponytail. He was about the size of Jiraiya and had white pants on to match his coat. On his chest though was a black fishnet not really covering up anything. As Naruto got even closer to him there was a indistinguishable feature about him, on his left eye was a big cross shaped scar. His eye was closed showing that that scar probably cost him his ability to see out of it. His other eye was a brilliant emerald green. Naruto and Hinata walked up to him and right past him, but before he got out of sight Naruto looked into his eye from the corner of his. To Naruto's surprise he was looking right at him as well. In that short instance a deep feeling of intense power hit Naruto, just from that short look Naruto could tell this man held unimaginable power.

Naruto continued walking past the man a sense of excitement and anxiety with him. The man then stopped and looked over his shoulder and studied Naruto. "Hmm" he said looking at Naruto before turning around and continued walking. Naruto was thinking and without looking he accidentally ran into someone. A young man was knocked to the ground from the impact and looked up at Naruto.

"Hey watch where your going" he said getting up and walking around Naruto giving him a evil stare. "Geez I'm sorry" Naruto said watching the man as he started to run away from Naruto. Then something hit Naruto, it was a feeling like he just missed something, like something was missing.

"Umm Naruto" Hinata said seeing the whole thing. She then pointing to where he kept Gama (the name he gave his frog wallet). Naruto then reached into his kimono and searched for his wallet. Naruto then looked at Hinata surprised then looked off to see the man running probably too far to catch.

"Thief" Naruto said running to catch the man, Hinata watched the whole scene and smiled. Though sometimes he was a little dense and he didn't always act like a ninja, he was still her Naruto and she wouldn't want him any other way. As she watched him run she started walking, following Naruto.

"You better get back here you thief" Naruto said running after him. After a few seconds of chasing the thief Naruto heard a "oof" followed by a stream on insults and orders.

"Let me down you moron" the man said being held on something. Naruto ran towards the sound of the voice and found the man stuck on the sword of the man he was looking at not to long ago. His shirt was caught on the end of the sword and he was quite a few feet in the air. The man in white then dropped the thief right in front of Naruto and spoke.

"Now you can either beg forgiveness or I can beat you into begging for you life" the man said with a low and demanding voice. The thief looked at him ready to tell him to go to hell when he saw that look in his eye. He immediately stopped after seeing that look and then turned around and put his hands to the ground.

"I'm deeply sorry I swear I won't do it again" he said bowing down to Naruto. Naruto looked at the man but was more interested in the man who brought back the thief. The man held out Naruto's wallet, "here" he said.

"Umm thank you" Naruto said still more interested in the man then his money. "Yeah" he said before he turned around and walked away. As he walked away he said something, "I guess I was wrong about you, getting taken advantage of by a theif, pathetic"

Naruto never one to take an insult lightly started to yell at the man. "Oh yeah lets hear you say that again, I will mop the floor with you" Naruto said holding a fist to him. The man stopped and turned around and stared at Naruto. He smiled before he said, "you wouldn't stand a chance small fry".

"Only one way to find out" Hinata heard Naruto say as she caught up with him. "Hmm its your funeral, boy" he said before he spotted a hill, he pointed his sword to the hill and nodded.

"There" he said walking to the hill. Naruto smiled and followed the man, Hinata worried followed Naruto. Naruto and Hinata followed the man up until he stopped at the top of the hill. He turned around and smiled at Naruto coldly.

"Tell you what boy I won't move from this spot so feel free to try anything you want, but I will defend myself so be careful" he said coolly as if he already knew exactly how the battle was going to go. Naruto now was starting to get a little mad at this cocky attitude.

"Hinata sorry but my kimono might get a little stained from all the blood I knock out of that big head of his" he said taking a step forward. The man smiled and replied to Naruto, "well if your so sure of yourself why don't you go change into something a little more battle worthy, don't worry I won't move"

Naruto thought about this offer and decided that it might be a good option considering he only had one kunai hidden away in his clothing. "Fine" Naruto said walking away towards the hotel they were staying in. "Hinata I'll be right back and then we can enjoy ourselves after I clobber him" Hinata heard Naruto say as he ran off, "give me a minute or two".

Hinata held her hand to Naruto, "Naruto" she said as he vanished from his sight. She then lowered her hand and sighed, she then smiled and said to no one in particular, "at the first sign of battle he always forgets to think". Hinata then remembered the man standing a couple of feet from her, she turned around to see him leaning on his swords handle with his eyes closed. Hinata studied him for a while trying to figure out what about this man was bugging her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTheAngel'sDevilxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was in the hotel room now changing into his ninja clothes. "That cocky bastard, I can't wait to wipe that damn smirk off his face" he said putting on his shoes. He got up checking his equipment seeing if he had everything he needed.

"Looks good" he said after going down the list. "I won't lose" he said heading towards the door. However, as he was about to leave a strange sensation went throughout his body. It was like something was calling out to him, but he didn't know what.

"What, is this...feeling" he said looking around the room. Then as he looked something about the closet caught his interest. He went over and opened it looking inside to see that his sword was glowing. It was radiating a strange aura and Naruto really didn't know how to take it.

"What is going on" he said moving his hand closer to his sword. "Does...does it want me to take it as well" Naruto said his hand about to touch the sword. Then suddenly a feeling of anxiety and excitement went throughout his body.

Naruto looked at the sword for a second before grabbing it and running back out to where his challenger waited.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTheAngel'sDevilxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What is it girl" the man said without opening his eye. Hinata startled jumped a little before she managed to stammer out, "nothing". Then she watched as the man opened his eye a little and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Tell me" he said sending a shiver down Hinata's spine, "why does this boy wish to rush to his end".

"His end" Hinata asked. "Yes, if he fights me I won't hold back, I will kill him if proves to be a challenge". Hinata looked at him surprised and actually believed everything the man just said. The man then just waved his hand at her, "I'm kidding I'm kidding, besides the boy doesn't seem to have much power anyway" the man said in a joking voice.

"Thats why" Hinata started catching the mans attention, "thats why what" he asked her interested in her last statement. "He wants to fight you because you insulted him, he doesn't like his power to be underestimated even jokingly"

"Hmm" the man said closing his eye again, "sounds...familiar" he said to himself then to Hinata. Hinata studied him for a bit longer when it finally hit her. That strange feeling she was getting, it was very familiar. It was the sense that not everything is as it seems, like there was a hidden power within the man just waiting to be released. It was the same feeling Naruto gave her some time ago before she got to really know him. It was that feeling that there was something more that lurked within him, as if there was something, concealed.

"Why are you fighting him" Hinata asked curious to know why this man wanted to fight Naruto. The man then replied, "because, I sense that this boy, is more then meets the eye". He then opened his eye and looked at Hinata, "there is something else there, I can see it". He then closed his eye once again and said, "but who knows maybe I'm wrong".

Hinata continued to study this man believing he was truly someone they should not try to stand against. _Naruto be careful, this man is dangerous. He shouldn't be taken lightly, _She thought to herself very worried of what might come from this conflict.

"He's back" the man said picking up his sword and looking past Hinata. Hinata turned around to see Naruto walking towards the man holding his new sword. Now Hinata knew that Naruto could hold his own but he never really had any training with that sword. She had to wonder how he would fair against someone who definitely knew how to use a sword.

"Naruto" Hinata said as he walked by her, Naruto turned his head and looked at her. "Naruto please be careful, this man, he's shrouded by a dangerous aura" she said to him. Naruto only smiled at her, "Don't worry" he said walking past her, only a smile showing. Hinata held her hands to her chest worried but never surprised at the way he acted. _Just don't do anything too rash _she thought, knowing that may the one thing she can never change about Naruto.

"So boy, you came back, it would have been better if you had just stayed away. At least then you wouldn't have to face such humiliation"

"You know you talk a lot" Naruto said still smiling, "maybe more then necessary". The man looked at him annoyed. "Ok then enough talk, come" he said seriously and focused. Naruto took a few steps to him now only focused on one thing, this man. He stopped and put his hand on his newly acquired sword. _I've never trained with a sword, I wonder how powerful this thing really is. _"Thats quite a sword, boy" the other sword wielder said.

Naruto drew his sword ignoring the man's voice and pulled it out all the way. He looked at his blade, its black guard and handle with a magnificent black blade. "Lets go" Naruto said holding the blade toward his opponent.

"Hmm I believe I told you already, I won't move from this spot and neither can you move me from it"

"We'll see" Naruto said running straight at the man. "Hmm straight forward, I can't say I don't like that"

_I guess it was too much ask for_ Hinata said shaking her head as Naruto ran up to the man taking him head on. Naruto jumped up into the air and made a hand sign, one Hinata knew very well.

"Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said creating 9 nine clones, as they fell the man studied them. _Well well it seems like I was correct about this boy after all _he thought, _these are real clones and weather or not he knows it he has already mastered a sword jutsu. _Naruto fell on the man each clone and himself attacking at the same time, just when he was about to strike Naruto found himself flying through the air before he hit the ground pretty hard hearing poofs from his clones as they disappeared.

"What, the" Naruto said getting up and looking at the man. "What did you do"

Hinata stood there amazed her buyakugon activated. _Did I really just see that, I've never seen anyone move so fast _she thought as she recapped on what just happened. Naruto was just about to hit the man when she saw him move, but just slightly. Then out of nowhere it appeared like he moved and made a thrust with his sword at 10 places at once, it was incredibly hard to believe anyone could move that fast.

"The shadow dance" the man said sticking his sheathed sword into the ground and leaning on it, "combines the techniques of the sword with shadow clones, giving the illusion and actuality that there is more then one person attacking. It's good to confuse an enemy and then take advantage of an opening. I'll give you credit boy, you did pretty good considering that you didn't use your clones quite the right way"

"Dammit, shut up I'll show you, lets go" Naruto said getting up and creating more clones. All the Narutos ran at the man and started attacking him. There must have been at least 40 clones each attacking at the same time, but somehow the mans came out unscathed in fact within 3 seconds smoke covered the area from all of the destroyed clones. Naruto laid in front of the man speechless, "but..how" he asked wondering how this man managed to destroy all his clones within seconds.

"Simple the answer if very simple, I'm much faster then you" he said smiling. Naruto got up and thought. _Ok so my clones are useless against this guy, I have the rasengan but how to hit him with it _Naruto stood there for a second before coming up with a plan. _He did say he wouldn't move, lets put it to the test._

Naruto made another hand sign and summoned another handful of clones. They ran at the man each acting as cover and a distraction so Naruto could go in and get him with his jutsu. "Tell me kid you don't learn very fast do you" he said shrugging his shoulders again as the clones attacked him. Naruto ran forward with all the clones then at the last second him and another clone formed the rasengan behind him and jumped up. The man prepared to dispatch all the clones when he thought he felt something strange. One second all the clones were at the man then two more passed then they all vanished leaving a cloud of smoke. Naruto above him now pushed his rasengan hoping to hit him.

Hinata watched as something unbelievable happened next as the dust cleared it left behind to figures both appearing to be holding a ball of chakra. Naruto was up above the man being suspended in the air from the push of the wind emanating from the rasengan, the man was holding the jutsu with his bare hands trying to keep it away from him.

"Damn you" Naruto said putting more chakra into the ball. The man looked up at Naruto sweat and concentration showing. "Not bad boy, not bad at all" he said as he started losing the struggle. His arm started to fall a bit and got closer to his body. Naruto meanwhile was dumping more and more chakra into the rasengan trying to overpower the man. _He stopped it with his bear hands, who is he _Hinata thought as she watched. Naruto then felt the sense of victory looming over his head as the mans arm dropped a few more inches.

"I guess there is no getting past it now" Naruto heard him say as he stared into the mans eye. Then suddenly Naruto didn't know what happened, he remembered seeing the mans eye, his unopened one, open revealing a golden colored eye and then the next moment he was a good 20 feet from him laying on the ground his ribs hurting like hell. Hinata saw the whole thing quite clearly as she ran to Narutos side.

Naruto seeming to have the advantage began to over power the man when suddenly the man let out a yell and pushed through the rasengan and punched Naruto right in the chest sending him flying. Hinata got to Naruto's side and helped him up.

"Naruto are you ok" she asked worried, "yeah" he said bleakly holding his chest. Hinata activated her buyakugon and looked at Naruto's bones. "No your not Naruto, you have a broken rib"

"I'm fine" Naruto replied getting up cringing when he moved his torso. "Naruto please stop we need to get that looked at you..." she started to say when she noticed his eyes. They were becoming sharper and more focused and more...bloodthirsty.

"I said I'm fine" Naruto said taking a few steps to the man, "hey you, what was that just now" Naruto said. "What was what" he replied smiling at Naruto. "Grr, you know what with that left eye of yours what was that". When Naruto heard that the man suddenly got a very serious look on his face and spoke as if Naruto's life was on the line.

"So you saw it then, you have pretty good eyes boy I only had it open for maybe two seconds" Naruto heard him say as he walked back over to him. "So what was it then" Naruto asked again. "You don't need to know".

"Fine" Naruto said standing in front of the man. _Ok so rasengan is out whats left, there is always the...fox..._He thought as he remembered what Jiraiya had said to him earlier. H_ow many battles have you won without the use of the fox's chakra. Dammit I can't use the fox the pervy sage might be right for once I need to rely on my own power, but how can I beat this guy._

Meanwhile the man was having distracting thoughts as well, _this boy knows the rasengan and whats more is he is pretty damn good at it. I wonder does he know...does he know.._

"Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said interrupting the mans thoughts. "You just don't learn" he said as he watched the Naruto's make a circle around him.

"Yeah, but I always find some way around things and this time is no different" Naruto said holding his hand out to the clone to his left and to his right.

"Oh" the man said seeing what Naruto was doing. The clones made many rasengans hoping to get one of them past his defenses. They all ran forward to the man each clone carrying a rasengan. _Cleaver boy, very cleaver _the man thought still smiling. Hinata watched at a huge dust cloud formed from where Naruto and the man were completely hiding the hill and both fighters. She waited until it cleared before she saw Naruto standing in a crater where the man use to stand.

"Damn, I missed" Hinata heard Naruto say looking over to her right. The man was now several meters away from Naruto clapping.

"Well done well done" he said as he clapped, "you've peeked my interest boy, tell me what is your name"

"Its Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage so remember that"

"Haha the Hokage huh, well Naruto we'll see, but first we need to finish this" the man said putting one hand on the handle of his blade and the other on the sheathe. _Hokage huh so it is as I thought, then I have no choice._

"I'm not going to go easy on you, last chance to quit" he said.

"As if, comon lets go" Naruto said raising his sword into a defensive position. "Alright don't say I didn't warn you".

The man then pulled out the sword revealing a very long silver sword with a good 8 or 9 foot blade. The man the threw the scabbard and let it hit the ground, Naruto then watched in shock as it sunk into the ground some several feet leaving a small dust cloud from the impact.

"Phew I haven't let this out in so long" he said swinging the sword so fast Naruto could barely see them. "Ok then shall we" he said before he vanished from Naruto's eyes.

"What" Naruto said before he sensed something behind him, he rolled forward instinctively barely avoiding the sword a few inches from his head. Naruto rolled around to look at his attacker but was surprised when no one was back there.

"Too slow" Naruto heard in his ear. Naruto turned around quickly jumping backwards seeing a blade come at him at the last second, Naruto brought up his sword to block the attack but got another surprise as he was hurled through the air for a couple of seconds. Naruto slid a couple of feet before stopping, he looked up and saw the man resting his sword on his shoulder.

"This is starting to get boring boy, if this keeps up I may have to just end it"

"Dammit" Naruto said getting up slowly, _whats with this guy he's so fast and he's so powerful I can't even block him, how the hell am I going to beat him._

"Well, I guess there is no helping it" the man said, "you fought well, but..." he finished as he disappeared once again from Naruto's eyes. Naruto searched frantically for him but couldn't see any sign to where he went.

"you are at your limit" Naruto heard from right in front of him as the man suddenly was right in front of him holding his sword up in the air. Naruto brought up his sword to come up to block his incoming attack when suddenly he felt his blade meet with the other. However a second later his shoulder started hurting. Naruto looked at it to see the mans sword in it and in his mind slowly go down it, slicing his body apart. Naruto then let out a gasp of pain as he felt the sword go past the shoulder and through his chest leaving a giant gash across his body.

He fell to the ground blood gushing from the giant open wound in his torso. Naruto looked up to the sky as he laid on the ground unable to move his body. "Wha...what" Naruto tried to say his mouth too shocked to form words correctly.

"Sorry boy" a voice said right above him. Naruto focused his vision to see the man holding the tip of his sword towards Naruto's chest, "but you picked the wrong person to get in a fight with". Naruto watched as the sword was lifted up above the mans head and then to him was slowly brought back down.

The last thing Naruto remembered was a voice, a voice he immediately recognized. "Naruto" it said screaming in panic and worry. As the sword was brought down through Naruto's flesh he said one word that would change the course of this battle.

"Hinata"

The man struck his sword in hearing the sound of metal meeting flesh as is ripped through Naruto's body. He looked over to see the girl on the ground crying, "I'm sorry" he said to her though he was pretty sure she didn't hear him. Then he looked at her curiously as horror took over her complexion instead of grief. He looked down to see a hand on his sword and a body with red chakra trying to lift the sword out of its body.

"What the" the man said as the hand began to push the sword out of the owner body. It pushed up until it was almost out, the man tried to push that sword back in but was only stopped by the newfound strength Naruto had.

"It's not over" Naruto said his voice deepening, "not yet". Naruto pulled the rest of the sword out of him and moved it to the side before dropping it. It fell into the ground next to Naruto sinking deep into the earth. Naruto put his hand on the bloody ground next to him and lifted himself up.

"Not yet" Naruto repeated before disappearing from the sword masters eyes. He was surprised when something struck him in the stomach once, twice, four times, then too many to count. Naruto was below the man hitting him faster and faster each hit causing the white haired man to lose his breath and cough with every hit. Naruto then made a mighty punch lifting him up a little higher while he pulled back his right hand and formed a rasengan.

Naruto looked at the man's emerald eye with his own crimson eyes before he shoved the rasengan into the mans chest. "Rasengan" Naruto yelled as the man flew leaving a trail of broken ground as he was launched caught up in a giant ball of chakra around him. Naruto smiled as he saw the man keep going and going but looked in surprise when suddenly something happened.

He saw a flash of light before he saw his rasengan get cut in half and showed a still standing person as the dust cleared. He coughed up blood and breathed hoarsely as he eyed Naruto. Naruto grabbed his sword and rushed at the man not giving him a chance to recover, he hacked and slashed at the man who, was able to keep up with Naruto just enough to defend the attacks but get in no counter attacks. Naruto kept attacking and attacking and before long a small opening appeared to Naruto. He let out a mighty roar sending a sound wave at the man knocking him back some and caused him to lose his balance. Naruto pulled back his sword to his right side and put strength and chakra into his swing. He swung at the man hoping to cut him in half from the waist down, but at the last second he brought his sword up to block the attack. He was then sent skidding across the ground several yards before stopping and looking at Naruto breathing fast. He continued to look at Naruto before he got up from his defensive position and held his sword on his shoulders.

"It seems I was right about you, Naruto. You have a demon..." he said saying something after demon that Naruto couldn't hear. _His sword has changed with him, interesting he has a sentient sword as well _the man thought looking at Naruto's sword which once had a black blade was now a deep crimson red.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't hear you over your babbling, you say something" Naruto said not interested anymore about his words. The man smiled at him his teeth now bloody from all the blood he spat up. "Your more like him then you know" the man said holding his sword towards Naruto now.

"Ok then boy, its time I show you a true demon's power" he said revealing that his other eye was opened. He put his hand to his eye and whispered something, "mejiro" he said as a strange chakra came from him. He then let out a scream unleashing a chakra so powerful Naruto had never felt the like of. This chakra appeared to be silver in color and could be seen so plainly, _this isn't good _Naruto thought watching as the mans muscle's grew twice in size as his chakra kept growing. It stopped suddenly and Naruto studied his new opponents appearance, he was twice as big and his silver hair was on edge somehow standing up as if it was floating up in the air by itself. The most remarkable thing was his eyes, what was once an emerald and gold colored eye was now two pure silver eyes staring intently at Naruto.

"This...is what a true demon's power is" He said his voice deep and demon like as if he was trying to prove a point. Naruto then noticed that the man wasn't the only thing that had gone under a transformation, his sword had silver clear shards coming out of it, covering the blade with thousands upon thousands of pointed shards.

"My name is Ryuunosuke Rokurou" he said smiling, "before you die I thought you might of wanted to know that" Ryuunosuke then rushed at Naruto able to keep up with him again. Naruto also vanished and they started exchanged blow after blow and attack for attack. Thats what it appeared like to Naruto but little known to him he was being studied his skill and style the way he attacks and how frequently he will repeat an attack. After a minute of sword clashing the man jumped over Naruto as he tried to make a horizontal cut at Ryuunosuke.

He landed a few feet from Naruto and turned slowly towards him eying him carefully. "It seems you aren't as skilled with a blade as I had initial thought" he said staring Naruto down. Naruto didn't listen to him he just ran forward and continued to attack Ryuunosuke. Ryuunosuke saw this happen and instantly knew what Naruto was going to try. He simply blocked the predictable attack and countered scoring a hit just above the kneecap. Naruto flinched but continued to attack Ryuunosuke, but he also attacked much faster then Naruto and scored dozen of hits while Naruto never got one. Frustrated Naruto jumped into the air and came back down swinging his sword, Ryuunosuke jumped away at the last second as Naruto hit the ground causing a crater from the powerful impact from his sword and body. Naruto then thrust forward at frightening speed hoping to catch the man off guard but to his surprise he completely missed. Naruto looked forward after initiating his thrust and couldn't find anyone in front of him. The next instance he felt something go through his shoulder and a sharp pain following.

"Gah" Naruto yelled out looking behind him seeing those silver eyes looking deep into his soul. "I can perceive everything, your movements, your plans... your thoughts"

"No" Naruto said his left arm still searing with pain. "Its impossible"

"Is it Naruto, is it" he replied taking out his side and quickly spinning around and cutting at Naruto after the spin. Naruto brought up his sword but was knocked back from using only half his strength. "damn" Naruto said breathing hard looking at silver eyes with his own crimson ones. _There has to be a way I can't lose_ Naruto thought staring at Ryuunosuke, _I know there is I just have to focu..._

"Its over" Naruto heard someone say behind him, "what" Naruto managed to get out before he spit out blood and a wound on his chest and on his back suddenly gushed out blood. Naruto instantly fell forward to the ground blood quickly drenching his entire body. Naruto was a pain he had never felt so intensely before. It coursed throughout his body reeking havoc on his entire body sending wave and wave of pain at him.

"My sword is formed of thousands of adamant shards much more stronger then steel or silver I thrust it into your body twice. As it went in it tore everything to shreds for my sword doesn't cut or slice it grates"

"While I was at it I also sent thousands of electric particles through your body to disrupt your chakra flow, so now your just as normal as any other ninja" he said staring down at Naruto. Naruto looked at him determination and strength still in his now blue eyes.

"Damn you" Naruto said softly his voice losing its strength. "You know you will die if this continues, but there is a way to save yourself, let go of your boundary"

"What" Naruto said confused. "Don't separate the line from man and demon, erase that line and embrace the power, do that and you will be saved". Naruto now instantly knew what he was talking about, his demon blood, the power of his ancestors coursing through his veins, he wanted Naruto to use it not try and live with out it.

"No" Naruto said strongly never wanted to use that dark power ever again. "Fine suit yourself boy" Ryuunosuke said walking away from Naruto his sword swung on his shoulder. He starting walking over to a now grieving Hinata, who couldn't watch as Naruto was beaten to an inch of his life.

"No" Naruto yelled strength returning to his body, "Stay away from her" he said slowly pushing himself up, he got up his knees and then raised himself up to shaky legs.

"Get away from her"

"Then use it" He said stopping. Naruto thought about using the power for a split second but quickly put that thought aside. However sometimes a second is all evil needs.

"Never" Naruto said.

"Fine" Ryuunosuke said before he quickly turned around and practically slid to Naruto before ramming his sword into Naruto's chest. Naruto opened his eyes in surprise and in pain as Naruto fell down Ryuunosuke's sword and then laid on the ground blood gushing out of him. Naruto coughed and spit out blood as he looked at Ryuunosuke still surprised.

"You fought well, for that I commend you, but you chose death rather then an uncertain power and for that you have my highest praise" He said pulling out his sword and stepping back examining Naruto.

Naruto meanwhile was in a world of his own and he didn't like it. "Dark" he said floating through nothingness, "and cold"

"Is this...death" he thought looking around with only darkness as his companion.

"**Idiot" **Something said in the darkness. "Who's there" Naruto said looking for the source of the voice.

"**Oh well at least I can come out and play for a bit" **the voice said before Naruto noticed something something come from behind him. It was a streak of darkness coming at him. "What the hell" Naruto said wanted to get away from it, but to no avail. "**It's time for some fun**" the voice said as it was inside his head. The darkness started to transform his body and mind each welcoming the dark power within him.

"No no no no no no" Naruto repeated holding his head thrashing it back and forth unwanted to let the dark part of his brain take over, but it was too late it already had a hold over him. "**Shut up and watch the show you brat**" it said taking complete control over Naruto.

Ryuunosuke was walking away from the fight when he sensed something behind him. He turned around to see a horrifying display, Naruto was now up on his feet a black chakra circling around him.

"so you called on it after all"

"**As if, that weakling could never call me I have to force my way out**" the new Naruto said.

"I see well lets see your powe.." Ryuunosuke said before he was sliding down on the ground for many many yards. "what the hell was that" he thought looking at Naruto who was only 2 feet from his sword now. Naruto grabbed it as he could feel the fierceness that was confined in it. Naruto then smiled as the blade went under another transformation. The guard grew forward forming a black blade in front of the red one, it stopped about half a foot from the tip of the red blade and then stretched to the tip of the other part of the blade, then the gap between the two blades filled itself forming a black and red like steel. Naruto only smiled as his katana transformed into a giant sword with a rounded tip at the end. (think like zabuza's sword but less lengthy and a tip like Ichigo's from Bleach and is black with red throughout it)

"**Nice**" Naruto said before raising the sword up before bringing it back down for a practice swing, it created a gust of wind from the simplest of swings.

"**Now lets test this out**" Naruto said vanishing from Ryuunosuke's eyes, he turned around and brought up his sword to block Naruto's attack but was amazed when he was flying through the air the wind knocked out of him. He flew a good 40 feet before hitting the ground dazed. When he got up he saw Naruto holding his sword up a black and red inferno swirling around the blade.

"What a monster" Ryuunosuke said looking at Naruto before he noticed that someone was behind him. He turned his head to see Hinata watching Naruto a look of horror on her eyes. "Shit"

"Naruto stop, your girl is right here do you want to hit her" Ryuunosuke said hoping to bring Naruto out of his trance. Naruto just smiled and continued to look at him forming chakra up in his blade.

"Dammit" Ryuunosuke said thrusting his sword into the ground in front of him.

"Guess there's no choice, you girl, get behind me" he said bring Hinata out of her stupor. Hinata got up and got behind the man not believing Naruto was about to attack her as well as Ryuunosuke.

"Adamant arm"

Naruto meanwhile was having another battle. _No stop Hinata is there._

_**Shut up you brat, I'm in control now.**_

_But Hinata, we can't you have to stop _Naruto said desperately.

_**Ha are you begging me now you foolish child.**_

_Please just don't hurt her, please _Naruto pleaded.

_**Haha only if you beg me**_

_Please, I'm begging you, just spare her please PLEASE_

The darkness within Naruto only then laughed evilly, _**I knew I could get you to beg, say goodbye brat**_

_NOOOOOOO_

"DIE" Naruto yelled bringing his sword down and releasing a wave of light that could be seen all around the town.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTheAngel'sDevilxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto looked around after releasing his attack and saw that it had split off into two different trails.

"**I missed**" Naruto said surprised.

"GOT YOU" a voice said to Naruto's side suddenly four spikes came out of the ground and impaled themselves into each of Naruto's arms and legs, they then formed a ring around them to stop them from moving. Naruto looked over to see Ryuunosuke holding his sword horizontally with one hand on the blade and the other holding the handle. A fierce look of concentration could be seen on his face.

Naruto started the thrash around trying to free himself from the adamant shackles. Ryuunosuke was having a tough time holding Naruto due to the lack of chakra he had left.

"Dammit all I can do is hold him"

"Naruto" a voice said behind him. Ryuunosuke looked behind him to see Hinata teary eyed and sad walking to Naruto. "Naruto thats enough" she said walking over to him.

"Stop girl, I can't hold him much longer" Ryuunosuke said unable to move from his spot. Hinata ignored him and continued walking closer and closer to Naruto.

"Naruto, its ok...its all over you can come back now" she said sweetly to Naruto. Naruto stopped thrashing so much and watched Hinata as she was only a couple of feet away from him now. As she got closer to him to where she could touch him he tried to bite at her, Hinata flinched but didn't stop.

"STOP GIRL YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING" Ryuunosuke yelled.

"Naruto" Hinata said kindly, "I'm here Naruto, its ok...you can stop now". Naruto looked at her and stopped moving all together.

She started to close the distance between their faces as she told him it was ok. "Naruto...I'm right here, come back to me" she said closing the distance and kissed him gently. Naruto's eye opened in surprise but then slowly changed back into the brilliant blue they have always been. Hinata pulled away from the kiss and looked at him tears flowing from her eyes.

"Rest Naruto, I'll be right here" she said holding his cheek with her hand, Naruto nuzzled against it for a second before a tiring sleep took over his entire body.

Ryuunosuke not seeing a threat anymore let go of Naruto and walked over to him and Hinata. Hinata was holding Naruto from the behind of him. Naruto was leaning back against Hinata sleeping peacefully in her gentle hold. She gently stoked his hair as she held him happy that this ordeal was finally over. "Is he back to normal" Ryuunosuke asked, Hinata just replied by nodding. Ryuunosuke then just sat down next to them too tired to start up a conversation. They sat there for several minutes before someone spoke to them

"Quite a mess we got here" a voice said not too far from the group. Hinata looked up to see Jiraiya looking at her.

"Master Jiraiya" she said looking at him hoping for some support for Naruto.

"Dammit Naruto can't you go on one mission with me without getting into a fight" he said.

"Its about time Master Jiraiya" Ryuunosuke said getting up and walking over to Jiraiya. "I was wondering if you intended to show up or not"

"Well I was quite busy with some..research but when explosions started going off you scared them off"

"You haven't changed have you, you old perv" Ryuunosuke said laughing, Jiraiya also laughed and shook his hand.

"Its been a while Ryu"

"Yes, it has"

"Umm master Jiraiya" Hinata said confused at why the two were acting so friendly. "Do you know this man"

"Lets just say he's an old friend"

"Old, your at least twice my age"

"Whatever, anyway more importantly, he is the real reason we came to this place"

"We came here to meet up with this man, but I was having a hard time finding him, but it seems Naruto beet me to the punch once again"

"I swear the luck that kid has"

"So, what do we need him for" Hinata asked still stroking Naruto's hair and holding on to him as he slept.

"Well to put it simply he will be you and Naruto's sword trainer, and Naruto's Demon trainer" Jiraiya said smiling. Ryuunosuke moved over to Naruto and bowed, "I don't think we properly introduced ourselves, I am Ryuunosuke Rokurou, its a pleasure"

Hinata nodded and replied, "so you are going to teach us how to use our swords"

"Yep and with some training that kid their will have unimaginable power, I mean look at this place"

"Yeah he packs a punch alright" Jiraiya said looking at the sheer destruction Naruto caused. The ground was practically in half from where the blast started leaving a crater in a straight line that then split into two going away from each other. Ground everywhere in the craters were red and glowing showing they were still hot from the initial blast.

"I look forward to working with you two, you both spark my interest" Ryuunosuke said beofore staring another conversation with Jiraiya. Hinata looked at Ryuunosuke then at Naruto then back to him before she looked at Naruto again.

"He's not going to like this" she said before she closed her eyes and joined Naruto into a tired peaceful sleep.

Authors note: ok first off, I"M SOOO SORRRY I haven't updated in like forever but I have been wrapped up in so many things. I really am and I hope none of you hold a grudge against me for this because I'm so sorry. I had tests finals work and so much more to keep me busy that I could only write a little bit at a time so it took forever. Once again I'm sorry and hope that the long chapter makes up for the late upload. Also on a side note sorry to those reading my Eva story as well with this one I haven't had time to write a 5th chapter but don't worry It will be up I swear. Well looking forward to reviews and comments and for the last time, I"M SO SORRY (bows in shame). I'll make sure that it won't happen again.


End file.
